Katsuragi Mischeif
by Thatyuriguy
Summary: Katsuragi finds Haruka's ninja scroll and in a series of short stories, uses it to seduce whomever she thinks is attractive at the moment and add them to an ever-growing harem. M for nudity and potentially sex, reviews appreciated.
1. Asuka

Katsuragi grinned. She'd done it. She'd memorized the entire scroll's contents. Thanks to that Haruka bloke any girl she wanted, she could get. Thoughts of Asuka wafted through her head as she concocted a myriad of uses for it. Evenetually she decided to play it safe and just make the girl love her...for now. She went to Asuka's room and, after alking had convinced the younger girl to go to lunch with her. Standing outside a ramen shop, she suddenly stared at Asuka.

"U-um, Katsuragi, what's wron-"

"Secret Ninja Art: Seduction!"

A pink flash erupted from Katsuragi's body. To all but the intended targets, it was just a weird light. However, to those it was meant for...

POV: Asuka

I was a little worried when she got all quiet. She's normally so talkative, but after we left that place, she'd just been watching me. Then she yelled...something...and there was that weird flash of light. I scratched my eyes, blinking to get the glare out. I went to ask what she'd done, but...ended up doing something else.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Wait, that was irrelevant! Completely true, but not relevant! I wondered wha had gotten a hold of me when I realized that no matter where I tried to look, my eyes went either to her chest or her face. Damnit.

"Thank you~!" She yelled in a singsong voice, pulling me into an extremely tight hug. I wanted to object, but her skin was delightfully soft and for some reason I felt really happy just standing there being held. A content smile spread across my face as I felt my entire body relax. That...wasn't how I should have reacted, probably. Maybe it was different this time. All I know is that next thing I knew, I was in her room. She set me down on the bed. Damn, her face was gorgeous. This bright, warm eyes, that supple, silky-looking skin-wait, why was I fantasizing about her!?

"Why are we here?"

"Is it a problem?" She sounded hurt. A thousand apologies came spewing forth, anything to make up for that grevious insult. A soft, comforting giggling put my heart to rest. "You're very pretty, Asuka." She complimented me! I could feel the blood surging into my face. She smiled, and did whatever she did earlier again. Suddenly, all the little doubts about what was going on shut up. Everything telling me I was reacting wrong politely bowed and admitted fault.

"Say, have we ever been naked around each other?"

"No."

"Mind if I take your clothes off?"

"Not at all." I obediently put my hands up, and she grabbed my shirt, sliding it over my head. A refreshing breeze cooled my breasts, which were covered in sweat for some reason. I started to undo my bra, but she lightly grabbed my hands.

"Let me, alright? Just relax." Well, alright. I closed my eyes. I could feel her fingers brushing against my skin occasionally. It felt nice. She kissed me a few times and then pounced on me, knocking me over. I laughed playfully, her warmth feeling nice. "Come on, open your eyes!" I did, and say her boobs, large and wondrous things, pressed against mine. Her legs, her round, toned, beautiful legs were spread, and her shirt was open enough I could she her navel. Her hands were on my waist, pulling at my pants. I wriggled around and helped her get them off of me. After that, all I had on was the bottom half of a bikini. She kissed my forehead, doing...something. I wouldn't know till morning what it did. "Let's sleep together like this! You practically naked, me groping at you while laying on top of ya, on a nice soft bed...!" 

"I'd love nothing more!" I cried, infatuated with the gold-haired girl.

And that was my first work with a new computer! Slight OOC, will hopefully hammer that out in future chapters.


	2. Homura

Asua woke up wearing nothing but the bottom half of a bikini. That was new. She also woke up with an _incredibly _happy Katsuragi lying on top of her. That was also new. The above...did not bother her. It was exciting, really.

"Kitty~!" She called. Some foggy recognition that she shouldn't be so affectionate surfaced at the back of her mind. It was instantly soothed by the wonderful feeling of Katsuragi's hands on her chest as she rose, her body elegantly curving up from the hip, her gold hair waving and her hands planting firmly on Asuka's cleavage to push against. The pressure they supplied was the most comforting thing imaginable...or at least, she felt it was.

"Good morning, Asuka." Katsuragi murmured dreamily before yawning. Her breasts hung tantalizingly in front of Asuka's face and she went ross-eyed to focus on them. Katsuragi urned away, looking to...something. Asuka wouldn't dare look away from her idol right now.

"Should start wearing off in a few minutes..." Katsuragi slid off the bed, standing at its side. She looked down at Asuka with a smirk. "Hey, Asuka?" Asuka looked up at her. _What will take her a few minutes to do...? _She thought. "Let's take a shower." he thought of a naked Katsuragi instantly flooded Asuka's mind and she was all ears. In minutes the two were naked under a stream of hot water. The spell started to wear off and Asuka became more and more unnerved, until it finally broke. A blushing Asuka suddenly clamped her arms across her chest.

"Wha...?"

"You don't like this?" Inquired Katsuragi, making a graceful motion at her body. Asuka looked it up and down. It was beautiful, certainly; toned, powerful legs lead to a shapely pair of hips from which spouted a graceful, beautiful form. Her arms were thin and delicate looking, her eyes gentle and her face pleasant, and her breasts pure eye candy.

"Well, I do..."

"Great!" In that case she move on to something more complicated. Pulling Asuka into a tight hug, she performed something. "Secret Ninja Technique: Manipulation of Heart!" That wasn't it's actual name of course (it didn't have one) but she called it that. Asuka glowed pink for a moment. The two got out of the shower, playfully kissing each other.

The two lovebirds went on a walk, Katsuragi skipping her hands into Asuka's shirt and grabbing the boobs hidden there whenever possible and Asuka making it possible whenever she could. They weren't exactly hard to find.

"To think I was beaten by...you!" The two looked around, finding themselves in a Shinobi Barrier. Before them was none other than Homura, all six swords out. "Come on! I'll kill you both!" Katsuragi calmly ignored the threats, leaning forward seductively ad blowing a kiss. A small, heart-shaped pink energy thing left her mouth, slowly drifting to her. "The hell is that!?" She snarled, not bothering to dodge. It lazily hit her and burst...doing nothing. "Hah! What even...was...that..." Her swords clattered to the floor as she scratched her eyes. Eventually she stood up, the barrier disappearing. "...w-what's your name?"

"Katsuragi."

"I...I think I love you."

"What's yours?"

"Homura.

"Let's go to my house, Homura." Homura nodded and the three walked back. It didn't take much to get Asuka's clothes off and the two took turns making out with her and each other.


	3. Yoshimitsu

POV: Yoshimitsu

Ah, the mall. Wonderful place. All sorts of neat things to do. All kinds of people to talk to. Like that blond chick over there, she seemed interesting. I walked up to her and she smiled at me. Her eyes were pretty.

"What's your name?"  
"Yoshimitsu." I replied. She smirked, muttering something. I didn't really care what. Taking my shirt off, I examined her face. Eyecandy. So much.

I handed my shirt, listening to her speak. Her voice was so beautiful I wasn't sure what she said, but I removed my undershirt and gave it to her. She giggled, filling me with warmth, then spoke again. Again her voice was so distracting I couldn't tell what she said, but she slipped a hand under my bra and squeezed. It was like heaven. Once more she spoke, and this time I took her hand and put it to my crotch, under my pants. Her fingers gently stroked the underwear I had on, and I suddenly started purring. She spoke, her voice wrapping me like a nice warm blanket and prompting me to remove my bra. I gave it to her, eliciting a wink. She leaned forward and started making out with me. Like anybody given such a invitation by this golden-haired goddess, I gladly reciprocated. At some point my pants fell into her hands and she escorted me, lips still locked, to her home.


	4. Chapter 4

(POV: Yoshimitsu)

Upon waking up, all I could think of was how..._soft_ my surroundings were. A thin, silk sheet rested on the naked forms of myself and other blond, whose warmth enveloped me comfortingly. She rested, gracefully, on top of me with her fingers pleasingly wrapped around my breast. A gentle movement rhythmically moved through her as she breathed, her chest softly rubbing the sides of my own. I had no idea why or how I got here, but I was strangely okay with that. I lay quietly for a while, watching in an almost trancelike state of uninterrupted bliss as my companion breated, until a knock at the door inelegantly broke her slumber.

"Damnit Katsuragi, wake up already!"  
Giving me a reassuring squeeze, she delicately slid to the door and opened it, letting in a samurai-looking girl.

"What the-!? Why the hell are you naked!?"

Katsuragi was her name, apparently, and I resolved to find a nickname more deserving than "Kitty". Anyway, the blond smiled and spoke gently, the other girl's pupils changing into a heart shape.

"Can I see your sword, Ikaruga?"  
The other girl, whose name must be Ikaruga, looked to her side.  
"An odd request, but okay..."  
Handing over the sword, she reassumed her anger.  
"But seriously, what the hell!? We're ninjas, we-"  
She was stopped by Kitty (I guess it fit, she had adorable eyes) putting a finger to her mouth.

"Shhhhhh. Your shirt looks like it might be dirty, can I see it?"  
Ikaruga obediently reached under her shirt, pulling it over her head and handing it to Kitty. She was rather pretty...

"You have NO discipline, you-!?"

"You have ice boobs. May I touch them?"

"If you'll stop interrupting me."

Kitty stepped over to Ikaruga, taking the unappreciative girl's breasts in her hands and fondling them.

"You can't just keep doing-wait, is that-"

"Bra. I want it."

Ikaruga fumed quietly, discarding her bra.

"That's...that's a girl! Why is-"

"Ikaruga, you'd much rather feel my boobs than bicker, right?"

Ikaruga seethed slightly.

"Yeeess, but I don't because-"

"Fondle them. You'll feel better."

Ikaruga shrugged, taking Kitty's bussom in her hands. A dumb smile vanquished her anger as she gave Kitty's chest a nice hello.

"...sorry, Katsuragi. I guess I shouldn't be so angry..."

"It's okay."

Kitty flipped her glorious mane, the golden mass shimmering like an angel's.

"I'm just glad you calmed down. Sleep with us, you'll be more relaxed."

Ikaruga shrugged, letting her half-nude form be lead to me. She was beautiful (not holding a candle to Kitty, of course) and another person to snuggle with was welcome. Lying down, she looked to me blankly.

"Go on, you owe her an apology...how about letting her remove your other clothes?"

"Fair enough."

The girl crawled to me, offering her skirt.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
